Magical Blue Night
by Jibrill
Summary: Subaru and his night out... (vielleicht ist das rating etwas übertrieben, aber was soll's ) enjoy anyway! (TB timeline)


Magical Blue Night  
  
Die Musik dröhnte. Nicht nur um ihn herum, auch in seinem Kopf. Wie Hammerschläge, die man mit einem Polster abfängt und dämpft. Unerträglich. Er drängte sich durch die Menge verschwitzter Leiber, prallte immer wieder gegen jemanden und es schien ihm, als komme er kein Stück weiter. Seine Augenlieder waren unglaublich schwer und er musste sich konzentrieren, um sein Ziel - den Tisch dort in der Ecke - nicht zu verfehlen. Die bunten Lichter, die hin - und hersprangen und die Gesichter der Leute beleuchteten, immer bloß für einpaar Sekunden, blau, grün, rosa, orange... Ihm war schwindlig und er dachte schon, er würde gleich umkippen, doch dann hatte er den Tisch, den er anvisiert hatte, bereits erreicht. Erleichtert ließ er sich auf die Sitzbank fallen, auf der noch jemand saß. Er sah rüber. Eine Frau mit hochgesteckten Haaren in einer undefinierbaren Farbe erwiderte lasziv grinsend seinen Blick. Er drehte sich weg und stützte den Kopf in beide Handflächen. Als sich jemand an ihn schmiegte fuhr er herum. Es war die Frau. Er sah ihr uninteressiert ins Gesicht, dann auf die Hand, die sich auf seinem Schenkel platziert hatte. Ihre Nägel waren mindestens 5 cm lang. Ihr Arm legte sich um seine schmalen Schultern und er roch ihr Parfüm, dass ihn nur noch müder werden ließ.  
  
"Na, mein Kleiner. So erschöpft?" Sie sah zwar aus wie eine Frau, aber die Stimme war deutlich männlich. Der Arm, der ursprünglich um seine Schultern ruhte, wanderte hinab zu seinen Hüften.  
  
"Wie heißt du denn?" Ihr Mund war ganz dicht an seinem Ohr, ihr Atem kitzelte. Sie nahm sein Ohrläppchen vorsichtig zwischen die Zähne und liebkoste es sanft.  
  
"Subaru." sagte er knapp. Die Hand auf seinem Schenkel war jetzt in seinen Schritt gerutscht und er spürte die Wärme, die von ihr ausging.  
  
Die Musik dröhnte immer noch, der DJ hatte wohl eine Endlos-Platte aufgelegt. Sein Kopf war so schwer und die Streicheleinheiten seiner unbekannten Nachbarin machten es nicht besser. Mit einem leisen Seufzen lehnte er sich zurück, mit dem Rücken an die Lehne der Sitzbank.  
  
"Das ist aber ein hübscher Name." Diese Stimme, wieder an seinem Ohr. Alles um ich herum lullte ihn ein, sein Gesicht glühte und seine Augen hatten einen Schlafzimmerblick. Ihre Lippen waren plötzlich an seinem Hals, weich und kitzelig. Er lehnte den Kopf weiter zurück und sah zur Decke empor. Die Lichter tanzten mindestens genauso wild wie die Menschen um ihn herum. Aber für ihn war alles wie in Zeitlupe. Sie ließ von seinem Hals ab, ihr Kopf senkte sich irgendwohin, weiter nach unten. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als ihre Lippen sich um ihn legten. Geistesabwesend klammerte er sich an ihren Schultern fest. Die fünf Minuten waren ein Fragment der Unendlichkeit. Als er die Augen wieder aufmachte, lächelte sie ihn sanft an.  
  
"Du bist ja fast noch ein Kind...was machst du bloß hier?" Ihre Arme umschlangen ihn besitzergreifend und ihre Zunge fand Einlass zwischen seinen ohnehin schon halbgeöffneten Lippen. Er blieb in seinem passiven Zustand, wehrte sich nicht, machte aber auch keine Anzeichen für Kooperation. Es kam einfach über ihn und er ließ es zu. Sie löste sich von ihm und stand auf, sich die Kleidung - ein schlichtes, schwarzes Trägerkleid, dass kurz vor dem Knieansatz endete - zurechtrückend.  
  
"Ich wette, du hast Durst. Ich hol' uns was, ja?" Damit kam sie aus der Sitzecke hervor und verschwand in der Menge. Er sah ihr mit ausdruckslosen Augen nach. Dann fasste er seinen Reißverschluss und zog ihn hoch. Er hörte plötzlich etwas. Verwirrt nahm sein dämmriges Hirn ein leises Piepsen war. Sein Handy. Dass er es trotz des ohrenbetäubenden Lärms hören konnte, erstaunte ihn. Er zog das kleine Telefon aus der Tasche und betrachtete das Display, welches "Neue Nachricht" anzeigte. Er drückte so lange auf den Tasten herum, bis er die Nachricht geöffnet hatte. -Hi Subaru! Bist du schon fertig mit der Arbeit? Schreib mir, wann du zurückkommst, ja? Ciao! Hokuto. - Er schmunzelte. Hokuto-chan...  
  
Seine Sitznachbarin, welcher er es wohl sehr angetan hatte, schlängelte sich graziös zum Tisch durch, ein Glas in jeder Hand. Sie lächelte ihn an, einfach nur freundlich und etwas mitleidig vielleicht. Er merkte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel hoben, um die Geste zu erwidern.  
  
"Du bist wirklich süß, Subaru...Hier." Sie stellte ihm eins der beiden Gläser auf den Tisch. Die Farbe der Flüssigkeit war ebenso undefinierbar wie die Haare dieser Frau. Mal war es gelb, mal giftgrün, mal hellblau. Die Lichter dominierten nun mal.  
  
"Danke." Er glaubte nicht, dass sie es gehört hatte. Es war ihm aber auch egal. Als er an seinem Getränk nippte, wollte er es vor Überraschung fast wieder ausspucken.  
  
Sie beobachtete ihn und lachte dann los :"Da staunst du, was? Stinknormales Mineralwasser." Ihr Lachen verlor sich zwischen den unbarmherzigen Klängen der Disco-Musik.  
  
Er wunderte sich, ob sie ihn verarschte. Naja, was sollte es sonst sein? Ihr Arm umfasste wieder seine Taille.  
  
"Willst du mal meins probieren?" Er blickte zu ihr auf, nickte dann langsam. Sie hielt ihm das Glas hin und er machte einen Schluck. Es schmeckte süßlich und der Alkohol stieg ihm sofort zu Kopf. Er sank in ihre Umarmung. Er spürte, wie sie das Glas erneut an seinen Lippen anbrachte und er nahm wieder einen Schluck. Dann waren wieder ihre Lippen auf den seinen. Diesmal umarmte er sie, während sie es sich auf seinem Schoß gemütlich machte. Ihre Hände fuhren ihm unters T-Shirt, massierten seinen Rücken.  
  
"Sei...shiro-san" murmelte er, bevor die Lichter erstarben und er in Finsternis versank. Die Musik dröhnte immer noch.  
  
"Hey, Kleiner. Aussteigen, du bist zu hause." Eine sanfte Hand strich ihm über die Wange. Mühsam machte er die Augen auf. "Puh, ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr zu dir..." Eine Männerstimme. Eindeutig. Er wandte den Kopf. Sie lächelte wieder. Diesmal konnte er ihre Haarfarbe nicht bestimmen, weil es so dunkel war.  
  
"Was-"  
  
"Hier ist deine Brieftasche. Gut, dass deine Adresse drinnenstand..." Als er sie entgegennahm, merkte er, dass seine Hände zitterten.  
  
"War wohl ein bisschen zu viel für dich, was?...na komm, schließlich willst du in deinem warmen Bettchen übernachten und nicht auf dem Rücksitz eines Taxis, oder?"  
  
Sie half ihm aus dem Auto. Er stolperte, sie musste ihn festhalten um ihn am Stürzen zu hindern.  
  
"Schaffst du es weiter alleine?" Er nickte. Dabei war er sich gar nicht mal so sicher. Er wollte einfach nur umfallen und schlafen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm das Pochen in seinem Kopf auf.  
  
"Na dann...mach's gut, mein Kleiner!" Sie umarmte ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ihr Lächeln war nicht zu entziffern.  
  
Die Wagentür klappte zu und sie war verschwunden, hinaus in die sich langsam auflösende Nacht.  
  
Er sah in die Richtung, in die das Taxi gefahren war, auch nachdem es aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Er drehte sich um und blickte zu seiner Wohnung hinauf. Hokuto-chan schlief sicher nicht, sondern wartete auf ihn, schmiedete vielleicht schon Pläne für das Frühstück.  
  
Langsam setzte er einen Fuss vor den anderen, blieb aber auf der Treppe zum Eingang stehen und starrte auf seine Schuhe. Dann setzte er sich benommen auf eine Stufe und starrte weiter vor sich hin. Irgendwo bellte ein Hund, schallendes Lachen war zu vernehmen. Der Morgen war nicht mehr fern. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Tränen, die über seine Wangen kullerten, wegzuwischen.  
  
Kommentar: Ich weiß wirklich nicht, woher das kommt. Tut mir echt leid, aber ich musste es schreiben... ob das vielleicht noch der post-Einfluss des Films "Alles über meine Mutter" ist? Äh, bitte fragt mich nicht... ich hatte die Idee, als ich in einem Elektronik-Laden stand @_@ Wie gesagt... fragt mich bitte nicht, was ich mir da habe einfallen lassen... Aber danke, falls ihr es gelesen habt.  
  
Und irgendwie haben meine Geschichteln immer was mit Alk zu tun -.- Dabei hasse ich alles, was auch nur ansatzweise an Alkohol erinnert XP  
  
Ja, und um mögliche Verwirrungen aufzuklären : 1. Subaru ist hier 16 und nicht, wie meine Freundin vermutet hat, schon im X-Alter (das klingt.na ja), was auch erklärt, dass Hokuto-chan noch lebt; und 2. die "Frau" ist NICHT Seishiro -.- also, bitte.  
  
Panda  
  
Disclaimer : Subaru is not mine, nix, nada! Er gehört CLAMP ^.^v Sei-chan auch... und Hokuto-chan. Der verrückte Rest ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen... öhm, ja. 


End file.
